Movie Spoof Travels' Storylines
Here are some movie spoof travel storylines. Movie Spoof Travels Miss Bianca and the Bernard: *On Christmas morning, 1909, Stephen Squirrelsky and his friends come in to find a cosy cottage where they meet and introduce themselves to Bob Parr and Helen Parr, who have a little baby mouse named Yasha Mousekewitz, who they think is cute. As everyone goes to bed, Andrew is left in change of watching over Yasha, who leaves, so Andrew tries to stop her, but can't succeed, then ends up trying to hold her back, until he and Yasha decide to join the others. As morning comes, Stephen and the others join Yasha, who is now Miss Bianca, a white mouse, as she, Andrew, and Stephen go to get the paper, but scare Chula away, then get the newspaper as Bob and Helen decide to give Miss Bianca a lisence. The next day, as Andrew, Stephen, and Courage go to a store to get a box, they give Miss Bianca a new necklace to wear. Then, Miss Bianca, Stephen, Andrew, The Powerpuff Girls, Cow, and Chicken go off and meet Basil of Baker Street and Dr. Q. Dawson, along with Taran and Princess Eilonwy. After meeting Basil and Dawson, the heroes set off for home. Meanwhile, at a railroad yard, a grey mouse named Bernard goes to get something to eat at Waldorf and Statler's, but frees his friends, then escapes to meet Miss Bianca, Basil, Dawson, Stephen, and the others, who are talking about Helen having a baby, which is only coming, as long as weeks, days, and months pass. The next morning, Miss Bianca, Stephen, and the others go upstairs to see a baby, which they think is cute. As Bob and Helen go on a trip, The Queen of Hearts takes charge of the baby, while Miss Bianca, Stephen, and the others encounter with Madame Mousey and Belladonna, who trick them into wrecking everything as they manage to save Nemo from getting eating. Mad, The Queen of Hearts takes Stephen, Andrew, Courage, Cow, and Chicken to the shop to get some objects, two chain cuffs for Andrew, Stephen, and Miss Bianca, a chain for Courage and Chicken, and a bell collar for Cow. Terrified, the six heroes leave, and get chased by some hunting dogs, but reunite with Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, and the others, who come in to join them. Buzz tries to shoot his laser at the dogs, but finds his laser getting weak, then asks for Woody's help as Woody uses him for a karate chop action attack, leaving Bernard to help him. They go to a zoo to meet Conker, who frees Stephen, Andrew, Courage, Cow, and Chicken at last. As Bernard, Miss Bianca, Stephen, and the others head into the village to Waldorf and Statler's place to get some orders, a beautiful song plays when they eat. The next morning, when Miss Bianca falls in love with Bernard, they declare to go back home, and have some fun on the farm, only to have Stephen, Tod, Courage, The Powerpuff Girls and Miss Bianca kidnapped and taken to the pound, as they are locked up, but are let out, then reunite with their friends before they battle and defeat Chula, who tries to attack the baby, but never succeeds, and is defeated, leaving Stephen, Andrew, Flippy and Bernard to be captured, while Basil and Dawson suceed in rescuing him, only for Dawson to be injured. On Christmas day, as the heroes reunite at last, Basil and Dawson arrive, with Dawson being aided. Piglet Pan: *One night, Stephen and his friends arrive to London to meet Basil, Mrs. Brisby, Miss Bianca, Fievel Mousekewitz, and Tony Toponi, along with Sheep. Jealous of their stories, Basil declears that Miss Bianca has gotten too old to continue staying in the nursery with them. Piglet and Lady visit Miss Bianca, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Stephen, and the others and take them to Neverland. At Neverland, Negaduck, his lackey, Lefou, and his gang of grasshoppers are on a ship, trying to stop Piglet for cutting off Negaduck's hand and feeding it to Scar. Piglet, Lady, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Stephen, and the others arrive where they meet Tommy, Winnie the Pooh, Dinah, Dana, Terk, and Roo, who go find the dogs and are forced to rescue Kanga from Negaduck as they meet the girls and rescue Kanga. They dance to a celebration of a party for rescuing Kanga, until Stephen and the others are captured by Negaduck, Lefou, and his gang of grasshoppers, leaving Piglet to rescue them and defeat Negaduck, Lefou, and the grasshoppers, before taking Miss Bianca, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Stephen, and the others back where they are. The Black Cauldron (Animal Style): *In the old centuries of Prydain, we arrive and meet Fievel, who is an "assistant mouse-keeper" on the small farm of Caer Dallben, home of Owl the Enchanter, who learns that Cat R. Waul is searching for a mystical relic known as the Black Cauldron, which is capable of creating an invincible army of undead warriors, the "Cauldron-Born". Owl fears Cat R. Waul may try to steal his Pokemon, Pikachu, which has oracular powers, and use her to locate the cauldron. Owl directs Fievel and the others to take Pikachu to safety; unfortunately, Fievel's foolish daydreaming causes Pikachu to be captured by Cat R. Waul's forces. As they release and free Pikachu, they get captured, but meet Olivia Flaversham, who falls in love with Fievel, who also falls in love with Olivia, as the heroes make their escape to save Conker and get out of the dungeon. At the marshes they learn that the cauldron is held by three dogs, who agree to trade the cauldron for Fievel's sword, and as he reluctantly agrees, he knows that to yield it will cost his chance for heroism. Before vanishing, the dogs reveal that the cauldron is indestructible, and that its power can only be broken by someone who climbs in under his own free will, which will kill him. Although Fievel feels foolish for aspiring to destroy the cauldron alone, his companions show their belief in him; and it seems that Olivia and Fievel will kiss. Suddenly, the celebration is interrupted by Cat R. Waul's soldiers who have finally reached the marshes themselves. They only capture most of the heroes, leaving the rest to find a way to help. Cat R. Waul uses the cauldron to raise the dead and his Cauldron-born army begins to pour out into the world. The heroes manage to defeat Cat R. Waul, before the three dogs come to recover the now-inert Black Cauldron. However, Fevel has finally realized Oliver's true friendship, so he persuades them to revive the wild thing in exchange for the cauldron, forcing him to give up his magical sword permanently. Conker challenges the reluctant dogs to demonstrate their powers by the revival, and upon hearing Conker's remarks, the dogs honor the request, restoring Oliver back to life. The heroes then journey back to Caer Dallben where Owl and the others watch them in a vision created by Pikachu, and Owl finally praises Fievel for his heroism despite the fact that Fievel prefers to be a Pokemon Mouse. Trent Hood: *Stephen and his friends have arrived in Sherwood Forest to meet Trent and DJ, who tell them to get some taxes to give to the poor. As they rob taxes from Rothbart and Marvin, the heroes meet Nicole and her family where Gumball and Anais decide to join Stephen and the others on the team once the heroes have given the poor taxes to make them rich. At the castle, Stephen and the others meet Gwen and LeShawna, who plan to marry Trent and DJ. At the tournament, they play Archery and rescue Gwen and LeShawna. In the woods, they have a party to celebrate of thinking of Trent and Gwen getting married soon. But when Rothbart, Marvin, Pete, and the others take over the world, trap the people, and lock them up, Trent, DJ, Stephen, and the others declare that they must rescue the slaves and collect the taxes before it is too late. At the end, as Stephen and the others escape, Andrew and Trent survive and reunite with their friends. In the end, Trent and Gwen get married and dissapear on a coach that DJ pilots as Anais and Gumball join Stephen ad his friends. Baby (a.k.a Dumbo): *Stephen and his friends arrive at a zoo where they meet MeeMee and ride aboard Casey Jr as he takes off with his circus train to reach his goal. Donald Duck delivers Baby to MeeMee, along with Madame Au Lait, Chikidee, Lopsiloo, and Tallulah, who tease Baby about his ears, leaving MeeMee to stand up and teach them a lesson. As they build a circus in town and join a parade, MeeMee gets locked up for misbehaving, while Baby, Stephen, and the others are alone and meet Mickey Mouse, who agrees to take charge of them. During the Pyramid of Pachyderms, Madame Au Lait, Chikidee, Lopsiloo, and Tallulah get injured and declare Baby is no longer a monkey, forcing Baby to do a clown act. After being drunk and seeing some pink elephants, Baby, Mickey, Stephen, and the others meet Sonic and his friends, who agree to help Baby fly and succeed with Baby flying and reuniting with his mother, MeeMee. Bubblesrella: *Stephen and his friends meet Bubbles, who is lonely and lost, so they agree to help her. Her stepmother Ursula has warned Bubbles not to go to the ball, for she can only go once she finishes her tasks. Stephen and his friends agree to help Bubbles by making things right. Bubbles declares that she wants to go to the ball, so Stephen and the others help Bubbles' cat friends by picking up the supplies for a dress, only for it to get ruined by Wendy Darling and Penny, leaving Fauna to give Bubbles a new dress. As midnight comes, Bubbles is back to her old self, and is locked up by Ursula, who locks her up, leaving Stephen and the others to fight and defeat The Grand Duke of Owls, free Bubbles, and put on her glass slipper, making her a beautiful princess and forcing her to marry Michael Darling. Animal Story: *Stephen and his friends arrive to meet Cody's animals, and when they have a staff meeting that Robin informs that Cody's birthday party is today, they hide when Cody brings a new animal named Puss in Boots, which they come out from hiding and take a look at him, leaving things to change fast for poor Robin Hood, who wants to get rid of Puss. When Robin accidentally knocks Puss out the window, he, Stephen, and the others go to Pizza Planet, only to get lost at a gas station, riding a van, and have a look in the arcade. When Puss goes in a claw machine, that he thinks is a rocket, Stephen and the others try to stop him, but get captured along with Puss by Mitch, who takes them to their house, where they spend a creepy night there. When Robin, Stephen, and the others get separated, Puss tries to fly out of the window to escape, but falls, then hurts his paw, leaving Penny to bandage it. As Robin, Stephen, and the others reunite with Puss, they try to get back to Cody's house, but fail when the other animals turn on them, leaving Puss to get captured and be strapped to a rocket. Robin, Stephen, and the others decide to act fast, and get Mitch's toys all together, but go outside, and give Mitch a terrible fright, that he leaves. As they go to escape, they get chased by Dragon, who tries to catch them, but is no match for them, then gets tricked into being surrounded by cars. The heroes climb in the car and arrive at another home for Christmas where they open presents, and with Robin and Maid Marian kissing each other, they hear the baby getting a puppy and Timon's Mother. Robin and the Beanstalk: The Aristomice: The Little Mer-Lioness: Brisbyhontas: Kermiladdin: *In Agrabah, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland: *Stephen Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1 Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2 Jasmilina: Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style): The Mouse King: Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman): Bernard Claus is Coming to Town: The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style): How The Genie Stole Christmas: Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse: The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style): Frog-A-Doodle: *Stephen Russell and the Giant Peach: The Young Mouse of Notre Dame: Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs: Category:Movie-Spoof Travels